


My Enemy's Enemy

by EmilyAlice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyAlice/pseuds/EmilyAlice
Summary: Furious at Harry for putting his name in the Goblet of Fire, Ron makes an unlikely friend in Draco Malfoy. But will their friendly encounters turn into something neither of them could have imagined?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173





	1. Nocturnal Meetings

Slamming the door to the Gryffindor boy’s dorm behind him, Ron paced hurriedly down the stairs. A surprised Neville only just managing to flatten himself against the wall as he stormed past. Ron didn’t stop, he’d apologise to him later. Right now he could feel the anger boiling up inside him and knew he had to get as far away from Harry as physically possible. 

Four years they had been friends. And best friends at that. How could Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire without letting him know? 

Ron huffed as he sped through the common room. Hermione was curled up on the chair by the fireplace with a well-worn copy of their fourth year Charms textbook perched snugly in her lap. George was sitting beside her, applying wax to the curve of his broom. Or was it Fred? Ron was too angry to look closely. 

“Ron, wait it’s past nine,” her voice called after him, but Ron didn’t acknowledge her, wrenching open the portrait hole and taking off down the corridor, Hermione’s voice getting lost behind him. 

“Four years. Four bloody years,” Ron muttered. 

Ron raced up the astronomy tower, taking the steps two by two. Reaching the top, the red head leant over the stone wall surrounding the tower. Letting out large huff, he looked over the Hogwarts grounds, taking in the vast expanse of the forbidden forest and the glittering black lake. Ron always came here when he needed to think. He had a quick temper but there was something calming about being in the fresh air. He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly: a trick Hermione had taught him. A muggle technique to improve mindfulness she had told him. He wasn’t exactly sure what his mind was meant to be filling with, but he found it calming, nonetheless. His musing were cut short by a voice to his left. Turning around sharply he noticed Malfoy on the opposite side of the tower. He’d been so caught up in his frustration that he hadn’t spotted the skinny blonde perched on the tower wall. 

“What do you want weasel?” Draco’s slightly nasal tone succeeding in refueling any frustration the breathing exercises had released. He bounced a small golden ball against the floor and caught it. Ron recognised it as one of the non-magical quidditch balls used for snitch catching practice. His hands clenched into fists as Draco continued to bounce and catch the ball, as if he knew how much it was winding him up. 

“Scurrying around looking for golden boy Potter no doubt. You two can’t seem to spend longer than ten minutes away from each other. We’ve got a bet running in Slytherin, how long it’s going to take you two to come out. My money is on the end of this term. Unless this Triwizard Tournament gets him first that is.” Malfoy looked away from Ron, knowing this dismissal would anger him further. He’d spent four years watching the red head closely and knew exactly how to push his buttons. 

“Fuck off Malfoy, you can’t talk. I’m surprised you’re even out here on your own without your bodyguards. And I don’t care where Harry is.” Ron turned away from Draco muttering, “He can go fuck himself as far as I’m concerned.” 

Malfoy’s hand stilled in the air, long fingers curling around the ball as his face turned to look at Ron. He was surprised. He thought it was always sunshine and rainbows over in Gryffindor Tower. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Malfoy didn’t even try to disguise the delight in his voice. The friendship the golden trio shared has always been a particular sore spot for him. Why did Potter get to have such close friends when all he was left with were two bumbling idiots and a gaggle of girls wanting to marry into the Malfoy name. It was exhausting. 

“I...” Ron stuttered knowing he had said too much. Malfoy would take great pleasure in spreading the news of their fight through the castle by morning time. As angry as he was at Harry, he didn’t want news of their fight passing up and down the tables in the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow. The whispering and staring would drive him mad, not to mention the disapproving talks he would be given by Hermione and various members of his family. 

“How come you are up here by yourself? Given your friends Crabbe and Goyle the slip? Where are they, searching for the singular brain cell they share between them?” 

A laugh escaped Draco’s lips before he could stifle it. Dammit, he thought. “Didn’t realise you were such a comedian Weasley.” Draco hoped his sarcastic tone would cover his genuine laugh. He had always found Ron funny, but had gotten used to stifling his laughs for fear of disapproval from the Slytherin house. He didn’t care what his peers thought of him, but he lived in fear of his father knowing he felt anything but hatred towards a ‘blood traitor’ Weasley. During his first few years at Hogwarts his view of Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys, was one of hatred and moral superiority. They were nothing but ‘muggle loving disgraces to magic’ as his father would say. His mother would then hastily agree, spewing sentiments to match her husbands. Draco did not judge her; he knew that she has lost the right to own her own opinion the day she became a Malfoy. 

Ron thought it was best to just leave. The fresh air had calmed him down and he knew starting a flight with Malfoy would not be a good idea. 

“You know if Potter’s pissing you off, I could always hex him for you.” Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Did Malfoy just say something almost nice to him? He looked around to see Malfoy’s pale cheeks tinting with a slight pink. 

“I mean, you know, because I hate Potter. Any excuse to hex him really, I” Draco trailed off. For a Slytherin his lying really needed work. He sighed, “Look I’m not going to tell everyone you had a fight with Potter. I’ve got better things to do than spread idle gossip about people I don’t care about.” Another lie, this one sounded only slightly more convincing. Potter was a self-righteous wannabe savior. Master of the right-place right-time stroke-of-luck technique. His strategy of run straight towards the danger and think later pissed Draco off no end. But Weasley was different. Sure, he was brave, but he didn’t run headfirst into decisions just because he needed to be seen to be the hero. He did have a quick temper and could be impulsive when fired up but Weasley was smart. Not ‘remember everything I’ve ever read’ smart, like Granger, strategically smart. Draco thought that Weasley would have fitted well into Slytherin if his moral code wasn’t so set in stone. 

Ron wasn’t sure what to say. This whole conversation had been weird. Was Malfoy blushing? And why did Ron find that slightly endearing? It’s Malfoy for Merlin’s sake. Ron thought it best that he leave the whole strange situation as soon as possible. “Right. Thanks, I guess.” 

“Wait,” Draco said suddenly, fumbling around in the pockets of his robes. “I’ve got something you might want. I’ve been creating these for when the trials begin. It’s just a prototype at the moment.” Draco threw over the small object before smirking and taking off down the astronomy tower steps, the pink tint on his cheeks turning decidedly more red. 

Ron looked down into his hand to see a small round black badge with the words Potter Stinks flashing across the top in luminous yellow. He laughed and looked up to see Draco’s blonde head retreating down the steps. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Ron muttered to himself, shaking his head as if to check he was awake and not dreaming. Ron walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower, trying hard to shake the image of Malfoy’s blushing face which kept popping back into his thoughts.


	2. A blush to remember

It had been a whole week since their chance meeting on the astronomy tower and Ron couldn’t get the image of Malfoy’s blushing cheeks out of his brain. He blamed his fight with Harry. The two hadn’t spoken since and the tension in the boy's dormitory was thick, almost palpable. It was starting to make the other boys uncomfortable. This morning Seamus had pulled him to the side after breakfast. 

“Look whatever it is that has happened between you it needs to end. If you can’t talk about it just punch each other a few times and go back to being friends. It’s not hard.” Ron was going to tell Seamus to back off and mind his own business but suddenly found he had lost his trail of thought when a blonde head rushed past, deliberately turning away from Ron. Ron found himself wondering if Malfoy was hiding his pink cheeks from him on purpose. He must have been standing there like a gormless idiot because Seamus was giving him a strange look. 

“Right, well I'll see you in charms”, he said before meeting up with Dean and mumbling “I think he’s ill mate, somethings not right” and walking away. 

Ron was left standing by the entrance to the Great Hall. Maybe he _was_ ill. That had to be it right? The stress must be getting to him. He thought about going to Madam Pomfrey but didn’t think she’d be impressed with him trying to explain how he can’t get Malfoy’s blushing cheeks out of his mind. 

Ron realised he needed to move, or he would be late. He took off towards the stairs, making his way to the third floor. What if Malfoy had put a hex on him? That definitely sounds like something the Slytherin would do. Ron’s fingers went into his pocket to play with the badge Malfoy had curiously gifted him. He’d been carrying it around in his pocket since that night on the astronomy tower. Maybe this is cursed? Ron took it out of his pocket and held the shining badge over a small bin at the corner of the corridor. Yes, that is it. All I have to do is drop it and never think about Malfoy again. Easy. Right? 

The writing on the badge flashed up at Ron as if it were mocking him. _You can’t throw me away._ It seemed to be saying. _Not when you can’t stop thinking about him._

“Fuck sake”, Ron muttered stashing the badge back into his pocket and walking towards the charm's classroom. He needed to find a way to get Malfoy out his head, and fast. 

\- 

Draco had found himself returning to the astronomy tower fairly frequently over the past week. He told himself that he just enjoyed the solitude that the tower gave him, but he always felt a pang of disappointment when a certain redhead did not appear. He had been doing his best to avoid Ron in the castle, afraid someone would notice if he spent too long looking at the Weasley. But up here he was safe from the thoughts and opinions of others. Up here he was free to talk with Ron as two teenagers, not a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, a Weasley and Malfoy, a blood-traitor and pure-blood. Just Draco and Ron. 

Or that is what he had hoped. Since their run-in last week Ron had failed to appear again. 

“Of course he isn’t here you idiot.” Draco muttered to himself. Why would Ron want to come and talk to him again? The last time was a coincidence, just an accident that they happened to be up here at the same time. Ron was angry at Potter and that’s why he had let his guard down around him. There was no connection there, no stirrings of a friendship. Ron probably went back to Gryffindor tower and laughed about it with Potter. They had probably resolved thier fight after they found common ground in their hatred of him. 

This is stupid. Draco jumped down from the ledge he was perched on and made for the stairs at the corner of the tower. Just as he reached the corner where the stairs started, he collided with a tall figure coming the opposite way. Draco staggered back a few paces before losing his balance and falling painfully onto his bottom. 

He looked up, about to start chiding this person about looking where they were going when he noticed who the tall figure was. The reprimand dying on his tongue. 

Ron looked down at Malfoy sprawled on the ground in front of him. He seemed to be about to say something but stopped as soon as his eyes focused on Ron’s. Seconds of silence seemed to draw out between them. Ron noticed Malfoy’s cheeks starting to turn that delightful shade of pink that he had been thinking about for days. 

“Do you need a hand?” Ron finally managed to say, holding out one of his own towards the boy on the ground. Draco stared at the others boy’s long fingers, lifting his hand up before hesitating. 

“I haven’t got the plague mate.” Ron said before leaning forward to grab Draco’s hand and pull him roughly to his feet, letting go of the blonde boy’s fingers as soon as he was on his feet. 

Draco realised he was being weird. He brushed off his trousers. 

“I hit the ground hard Weasley give me a break.” He sneered, turning around to sit back on the wall opposite the stairs. 

“Weren’t you just leaving?” Ron questioned, moving over to prop himself against the tower wall next to Draco. Ron saw a look of hurt flash across the Slytherin’s eyes. “I-I mean you don’t have to go. Stay. If you want to. You don’t have to...” Ron trailed off. For fuck sake, why was he so tongue-tied around the other boy? 

Draco watched the Gryffindor tumble over his words. Was he nervous? Am I making him nervous? Draco smiled, he felt more confident now that he had seemingly regained the upper hand in the strange power dynamic between them. 

The boys chatted for a while. The conversation seemed to flow easily between them. They both regretted not having forged this connection earlier, both being driven by the histories of their families and the opinions of their parents. They spoke about everything from their favourite Weird Sisters songs to who they thought was going to win the Quidditch League this year. Ron was convinced it was going to be the Chuddly Cannons but Draco thought he was delusional. The conversation lulled and Ron found himself gazing over the shores of the black lake. Something had been sticking in his mind since their last conversation a week ago. 

“Is it true? What you said that last time we were up here?” Ron realised how vague that was so added, “About Harry.” 

“The offer to hex him? Weasley that offer is always still open.” 

“No.” Ron paused, choosing his next words wisely. “About there being a bet on me and Harry coming out.” 

Malfoy paused, feeling guilty. He knew he wasn’t always a nice person but he wasn’t homophobic. He felt embarrassed that he had used sexuality to win a cheap point in their battle of wits. He was part way through cobbling together an apology before Weasley cut him off. 

“You won’t win any money on that bet.” 

“I get it, you’re not gay. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have” He rambled his apology before being cut off by Ron. 

“No, its more that, well, Harry’s not my type.” 

Malfoy’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected the Weasley to be so open with him. Bloody Gryffindor courage, he thought bitterly. If only he had some of that. “Are you telling me you are gay?” 

“I’m not gay.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” Draco added quickly, worried that he has offended the red head. 

“No, I know, but I’m not gay. I like girls and guys.” 

“So, you’re bisexual?” 

“I guess”, Ron shrugged. "I’ve never really thought about it.” Ron noticed that the sun was setting and checked his watch. Shit it was late. He needed to finish off a potions essay for Snape and didn’t fancy explaining to the professor that he was too busy chatting to his favourite student to do his homework. 

“I should probably go. I’ve got some homework to finish for tomorrow. Thanks for um listening to my ramblings.” Ron cringed, why had he said that? 

He jumped down off the wall and headed over to the stairs, turning when he heard Draco’s voice call out from behind him. 

“Do you want to meet up here again this week?” Draco asked. “It’s just that it’s nice to talk to someone with an IQ greater than a single digit. Crabbe and Goyle could add theirs together and it still wouldn’t make 10.” 

Ron noticed that delightful pink tinge creeping up onto Draco’s cheeks. He couldn’t refuse if he tried. He was addicted to that blush. 

“Ok. But on one condition. Call me Ron, not Weasley.” 

“Ron” Draco said, the word seeming foreign on his tongue as he tried it out. “I think I can manage that. Does this mean you will start calling me Draco?” 

“We’ll see.” Ron said, winking at Draco before taking off down the stairs. 

Draco was sure that if he could see his cheeks they would be a burning shade of scarlet. 


	3. Watching eyes

“So, Hermione, we need to use your brilliant brain.” Fred Weasley said, plonking himself down next to the witch as she ate her breakfast in the Great Hall.

“Yes, we have quite the quandary for you and we heard on the grape vine that you are the brightest witch of your age.” George added, sitting on her other side, though decidedly closer.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously as she put down her fork. If her four years' worth of dealings with them had taught her anything, it was to always tread carefully with the twins.

“This quandary of yours doesn’t have anything at all to do with the tri wizard tournament does it? Because I have heard about the little betting ring you are planning to set up and I want no part in it. Gambling is definitely against school rules.”

Fred placed his hand dramatically against his chest and replied in a voice of mock outrage. “Hermione Jean Granger. How dare you assume that we would partake in something so illicit as a betting ring. Though of course if you were interested, we would offer you some mates rates even Snape couldn’t sniff at.”

Hermione scoffed, picking up her fork and spearing a chunk of watermelon as though it had personally offended her. George made an exaggerated show of looking around before leaning in close to her, Fred mirroring him on her right side. Though only George seemed to find it necessary to press his thigh flush against hers. Hermione aggressively chewed the piece of melon to distract herself from the burning heat she felt where their legs met.

“We were hoping for some insider information on little Ronnie-kins. You see it has come to our attention that our dear brother has had not one, but two late right meetings with a certain Slytherin seeker.”

Hermione swallowed. “And where exactly are you getting this insider information from?”

“A very reputable and might I say, dashingly handsome source.” Fred smirked.

“It’s us.” George added. “We put a tracking spell on him after your second year. Mum’s request. Understandable really with the shenanigans you lot get up to in your spare time.”

“Georgie saw him practically run out the common room last week, so we checked up to see where he was going. Noticed he was up by the astronomy tower, so we hopped on our brooms to check he wasn’t about to throw himself off or something equally as dramatic.”

“Yes, and when we spotted him he was chatting with Malfoy. We stayed hovering around in case it turned into a fight.” George said before helping himself to a piece of melon. 

“But here’s the thing. It didn’t turn into a fight. It looked like they were talking and then Malfoy gave something to Ron. We couldn’t see what it was though.” Fred‘s hand came up to take some melon but Hermione batted his fingers away.

George continued, “And that’s not the end of the story. We kept an eye on Ron and yesterday he went up to the tower again. So _of course_ we got on our brooms to check it out. Because we are-”

“Nosey?” Hermione interjected.

“Loving and caring brothers.” Fred corrected, successfully managing to sneak a piece of melon. Hermione scowled.

“And they were up there for hours. Chatting.”

“Chatting? No. The horror.” Hermione replied snarkily as she finished off the rest of her breakfast. The twins were looking at her expectantly. She considered ignoring them and continuing with her plan to head off to the library to finish researching man eating tree ferns of the Amazon. Though judging by the looks on their identical faces, they would more than likely follow her there. She sighed. “And what exactly do you need from me?”

“Information.” Fred replied. “We want to know what on earth our brother would be talking to Malfoy about. Maybe Malfoy has got something on him. Or maybe he’s got Ron under the imperious curse. Or-”

“Or maybe they were just talking. Maybe they realised that they have more in common than they thought. Maybe, Merlin forbid, they are becoming friends.”

Fred and George seemed to ponder this for a second before replying together. “Nah”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Look I know it may be hard for you two to fathom, seeing as you are always stuck to each other, but it is possible for Slytherins and Gryffindors to be friends. Harry and Ron are bound to make up at some point. In the meantime, I think it’s good for Ron to be making other friends.”

George pulled a face. “Yeah but, _Malfoy-”_

_“_ Is a bit of a git yes but is he completely awful?”

“Hermione have you forgotten what his father did to Ginny?”

“No I haven’t Fred. But that was Lucius Malfoy. Not Draco Malfoy. Look I know what it is like to be judged by people because of who my parents are.”

“It was Malfoy that called you a… you-know-what.”

“Yes, it was. Two years ago. He might have changed since then.”

“He might have _not_.”

“And nobody has ever changed their ways by being judged for their past mistakes their whole lives. I know you are worried about Ron but he can look after himself. And he is definitely old enough to choose who to spend time with.”

“Yeah but Hermione you don’t understand.”

“No, it is _you_ who doesn’t understand. I am done with this conversation.” Hermione stood up abruptly, grabbing her bag and climbing over the bench. “If I hear another word from either of you about spying on Ron, I will hex both of you. Don’t you think I won’t.” And with that she walked out of the Great Hall without so much as a backwards glance.

Fred and George turned to look at each other. “She’s feisty. I can see why you fancy her.” Fred winked. George thumped him on the back of the head. “Ow! We are still going to find out what’s going on right?”

“Oh definitely. Something strange is going on here. And I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.”

Fred looked at him, confused. “Who? Ron or Malfoy?”

“Both” George replied.

Fred laughed. “Sounds like we need to concoct a plan then. If we can’t get anything from Ron’s friends, we can go through Malfoy’s. We need a snake on the inside.” 

George’s eyes widened. “Brilliant. I have just the person. Tell me brother, have you had any dealings with a certain Pansy Parkinson by chance?”


	4. Unexpected Friends

“Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley.” Draco practised the name. It was definitely strange to be calling the other boy by his Christian name, but it wasn’t as unpleasant as he would have imagined a few weeks ago. In fact, if his past self could have seen into Draco’s brain at this very moment, he would undoubtedly be shocked and probably a little concerned for his future self’s mental health. Ron seemed to be taking up more and more of Draco’s thoughts. One day he would be fixated on his light-blue eyes, the other on the smattering of freckles that adorned his cheeks. 

He was currently thinking about Ron’s smile and how his upper lip curved up slightly higher on the right side when Pansy slid onto the leather couch he was currently occupying in the corner of the Slytherin common room. 

“Are you dating Weasley?” 

Draco blinked, taking a few seconds to process the sudden outburst. 

“I realise that’s a very vague question considering their parents breed like rabbits. I mean the one in our year, best mates with the chosen twat.” 

“Ron.” Fuck. He didn’t mean that to slip out. Pansy raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

“First name terms I see. Must be serious.” She said, smirking. 

Draco felt himself begin to sweat nervously. 

“Calm down Draco. I’ve known you were into guys for ages. I mean you’ve never tried it on with me, so...” Pansy trailed off as if this line of thought was obvious and needed no more explanation. Draco smiled at her unwavering self-confidence. It wasn’t entirely unfounded. She was a beautiful girl, anyone with eyes could see that. “I mean I never expected Weasley to catch your eye, but I guess there is no accounting for taste.” 

“We’re not dating” Draco clarified. 

“Ah a secret crush. That’s very Hufflepuff of you.” She chided playfully. 

“And what would the Slytherin thing to do be?” 

“Date someone else to make them jealous, obviously. Or just tell them that you’re amazing and they could never do better than you. Whichever works.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s gaslighting.” 

“Meh.” Pansy said, shrugging her petite shoulders. “Oh, and you might want to be careful. His twin brothers know something is up. They were sniffing around me asking strange questions about your “meetings” with their brother. With about as much subtlety of two ginger wrecking balls mind you.” 

“What did you say?” 

“Told them to bugger off, didn’t I. Even if I had known anything about it, I wouldn’t have ratted you out. Us Slytherin's have got to stick together. Besides, their identical faces creep me out.” 

Draco smiled. Maybe he has been too harsh by dismissing Pansy’s previous attempts at friendship as her climbing the social ladder and putting in an early bid for the Malfoy name. He was touched by her genuine kindness and suddenly the Slytherin common room seemed a little less cold. 

“So, what are you going to do about this ever-elusive secret crush?” 

“I...” Draco stuttered. Honestly, he hadn’t thought his far ahead. 

“Why are men so useless at these things?” Pansy questioned, gesturing up to the ceiling as if it held the answers. “Right, here is what you do. You might want to grab a pen.” 

\- 

“I know you’re there” Hermione called out. She had been watching George skulk around by the Magical Plants A-M bookcase for the last 15 minutes. She had been planning on ignoring him but found herself unable to focus on her Herbology notes with him so close-by. If she found out what he wanted she could get back to her revision. 

“Oh, hey Hermione. I didn’t see you there. I was just looking for a book on,” he faltered, looking up at the bookcase he was standing near. “Magical plants. A to M... To be specific.” 

Hermoine eyed him suspiciously. It wasn’t his lie that caught her off guard, rather the unconvincing nature of the lie. The twins were known for their smooth-talking ways and bottomless charm, but George seemed almost nervous. 

“If this is about Ron then I think I made myself perfectly clear-” 

“No, no.” George cut her off. “We’ve run into a dead end with that actually. I was hoping to talk to you about, um, well something else.” He moved from his position by the bookcase to sit in the chair next to her. The table Hermione occupied was tucked away in a secluded corner of the library, away from the prying eyes and banal conversation of people trying to distract her from her studying. She was impressed George had managed to find her secret spot. 

“I was just thinking that next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend, right?” 

Hermione nodded, though she was pretty sure George wasn’t really asking for conformation of the fact. 

“Well, Fred is going to be going to be meeting Angelina in the three broomsticks, and, well, I don’t really want to be sitting there like a total gooseberry, you know. So, I thought you’d want to maybe meet up? In Hogsmeade. We could just have a wander around. Maybe go into that bookshop that Ron says you like so much. I don’t know...” He tailed off. 

Hermione blinked, her breath catching in her throat. A hundred thoughts seemed to flood into her brain and crash together like waves in a storm. Was he asking her out on a date? No, don’t be silly. He just doesn’t want to be alone in town. He would much rather be with Fred and Angelina. Fred probably told him to leave him and Angelina alone and find someone else to spend time with. How many girls has he previously asked to spend the day with him? Had they all said no? Was he her last resort? 

“Are you sure you wouldn't want to spend the day with one of those Beauxbaton girls?” 

George pulled an unimpressed face. “Nah, my French is shit. And besides, none of them hold a candle to you.” At this George looked back down to his hands, Hermione could see the tips of his ears reddening as her cheeks started to do the same. 

“Oh, I see.” Said Hermione, unable to get much more out as her stomach performed somersaults under her school blouse. Was George really choosing her? Could he really have the same feelings for her as she did for him? She realised George was looking back up at her expectantly, waiting for a reply. 

“I mean yes. That sounds great.” 

George’s face broke out into a huge toothy grin as his eyes lit up. 

“Thank Merlin for that, otherwise I would have to make the really awkward walk of rejection all the way out the library.” 

Hermione laughed. She stopped when she saw that George was looking strangely at her. Was he about to... 

George leaned forward suddenly, closing the small gap between them. His lips pressing softly against Hermione’s cheek as her breath caught in her throat. As he began to pull away Hermione had a moment of courage, twisting her head and pushing her lips firmly to his. George remained frozen for a few seconds, his brain seeming to still be processing Hermione’s sudden boldness, before he relaxed into the kiss. 

Hermione couldn’t quite believe what was happening. She was kissing George Weasley. Out of all the girls in Hogwarts he was here with her, his soft lips moving so deliciously against her own. After what seemed to Hermione to be far too short a time, George broke the kiss. 

“Wow,” he said, his voice pitched slightly higher than usual as his blue eyes lingered on Hermione’s lips. “You’re making bold moves Granger.” His eyes flicked back up to hers as a bemused smile settled on his face. 

Hermione just nodded, her earlier courage seeming to have left her. 

George must have noticed her shyness as he stood up from the table saying, “Right, well I better leave you to your studying. McGonagall would have my guts for garters if her star pupils' grades dropped below perfection.” And with that the tall redhead gave a wink and left Hermione in her corner of the library. 

A huge grin broke out on Hermione’s face as she turned her attention back to her book. Though she knew there would probably be very little productive studying for her this afternoon.


	5. The Truth Will Out

Draco inspected the small crystal bottle Pansy had just placed in his hand. Veritaserum the label read in a cursive scrawl. 

“Pansy are you mad” Draco hissed, pushing the bottle back into Pansy’s hand and looking around them to check no one had seen the illicit exchange. Luckily, he noted, not many students had risen for breakfast yet and they were practically alone in the Great Hall. “This is beyond illegal. How did you even get a hold of this?” 

Pansy grinned proudly. “Oh, mother has some connections. She didn’t even ask what I wanted it for. Plausible deniability, I guess. And don’t be such a fun sponge. This is the only way you can truly know what Weasley is thinking. It’s completely harmless and has no side effects so it won’t hurt your precious Gryffindor. I think it’s quite a brilliant plan.” 

Draco scowled. It was a brilliant plan. He would know for sure how Ron felt about him, and if he played his cards right the redhead would never know. 

“I-” 

“That’s sorted then,” Pansy interrupted, placing the bottle back in his hand. “All you have to do is ask to meet Weasley and slip this to him somehow. And look! Here he comes now. Go ask him to meet you after potions. And start thinking of how you can thank me. I like expensive gifts.” Pansy gave him a sly smile and a wink before heaving her school bag onto her petite shoulder and leaving the table. 

Draco’s eyes followed Ron as the boy walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The redhead turned slightly to catch Draco’s eye as if he had felt the Slytherin’s eyes burning into the side of his head. Draco’s stomach seemed to be tying itself in knots as Ron gave him a small smile, turning and loading his plate with bacon and eggs. It must be now, Draco thought, while Ron is alone. 

The Slytherin tucked the crystal bottle into his robe pocket and walked over to where Ron had already demolished half his food. The Gryffindor turned towards Draco a look of surprise flashing across his eyes at the blonde being so close to him in public. 

“Meet me after potions, astronomy tower.” Wow, Draco thought, that wasn’t weird or suspicious at all. Ron looked confused but nodded, his mouth too full of food to talk. Draco sped out of the Great Hall before Ron had to opportunity to swallow and say anything. He leaned against the stone wall by the entrance to the hall, the crystal bottle seeming to burn a hole in his pocket. 

Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to drug somebody just to find out if his feelings were reciprocated? A niggling voice in the back of his head told him that if he found out someone had drugged him; he would be furious. He would use all of that Slytherin cunning to exact revenge. But Ron didn’t have to know, if Draco was smart, Ron would be none the wiser that anything magical was happening. He was almost doing Ron a favour, no? If the redhead was harbouring secret feelings for him surely it was better for those to be out in the open. 

Draco pushed himself off the wall and straightened his robes. He was going to go through with it. It was, after all, the Slytherin thing to do. 

\- 

A few hours later, Draco was standing by the astronomy tower wall, clutching a bag of muggle sweets Ron had mentioned he was fond of. He had carefully laced each sweet with a drop of Veritaserum and magically resealed the bag. He heard Ron’s familiar footfall coming from the stairs. This was it; it was too late to back out now. The Gryffindor appeared at the top of the stairs, his breath slightly ragged and cheeks tainted pink from the exertion of climbing the long winding stairs of the astronomy tower. 

Ron’s face broke out in a smile and Draco felt his own breath catch in his throat, as if he too had just climbed those winding stairs. 

“So, why the sudden meeting?” Ron asked, brushing a hand through his fiery hair. Draco’s throat seemed to dry out, this was it, after this he couldn't turn back. 

“Strawberry bonbons.” He blurted out. Ron looked at him, confusion crossing his face. 

“Sorry what?” 

“Er, here.” Draco held out the small pink packet of sweets to Ron. “Strawberry bonbons. You said they were your favourite.” 

Ron’s face broke out in a smile, Draco’s eyes being pulled towards those pink lips yet again. 

“Oh, brilliant. Thanks.” Ron took the packet as if Draco had just handed him bursting bag of galleons. “How did you get a hold of these?” 

“Oh, mother sent me through some muggle sweets from her trip to the Lake District. I remembered you mentioned something about these.” This was a lie. Narcissa Malfoy wouldn’t even be seen dead enjoying muggle sweets. Draco had sent off for these the very night Ron had mentioned a fondness for them. He’d been trying to find a reason to hand over the gift ever since. 

Ron ripped open the packet and held them out to Draco. 

“Want one?” 

“Oh, no thanks. I don’t, er, like strawberry.” 

Ron shrugged, “Suit yourself,” before popping two into his mouth and chewing enthusiastically. He suddenly stopped chewing, an unreadable expression crossing his face. Draco’s stomach churned. He knew. Ron knew and he would never speak to Draco again. He’d probably run straight off the Dumbledore and Draco would be expelled. How was he going to explain this to his father? 

“Mmm, these are better than I remember. Thanks mate.” Ron smiled again and Draco let out a breath he had been holding. Ron’s chewing started to slow down, and an almost vacant, dreamy expression crossing his eyes. This had to be the potion taking effect. Draco had a short window to find out anything he wanted from Ron. Though he needed to tread carefully first. Ask something that wouldn’t arise suspicion from Ron if the potion wasn’t quite in full control yet. 

“So, the Quidditch season starts soon. What chance do you think the Chudley Cannons have?” 

Ron answered straight away, not even taking a few seconds to think. 

“None. They are an awful team.” He smiled, as if he hadn’t just insulted his favourite team. 

Good, thought Draco. Surely Ron would never admit that if he wasn’t under the effects of the truth potion. 

“Why do you support them then?” 

Again, Ron answered straight away. 

“Because no one else in my house does. It’s something that is just for me. Makes me feel like I’m not just another Weasley kid.” 

Draco took a deep breath before continuing. 

“And, what do you think about me?” 

“I used to think you were worst person in Hogwarts. Stuck up, rude, prejudiced and an arsehole. I guess you still are all those things. But you have some good parts too. You’re funny, and interesting to talk to. And you can even be kind, when you think no one important is looking. You care what other people think too much. And you’re terrified of what your father thinks of you. You’re kind to me. I guess that means I don’t matter much.” Ron gave a light shrug. 

Draco felt slightly sick. He hadn’t expected Ron to pick up on so many home truths. He guessed he deserved that though. Ron was right about everything, apart from thinking he didn’t matter. 

“Why do you think you don’t matter?” 

“Because you are always trying to impress people that matter to you. Your father, Snape, the other Slytherins. You put up this front and pretend to be who you think they want you to be. You’re different with me though, more real. You must not care about impressing me. That makes me sad.” 

Draco felt like he could feel sweat forming on his brow. 

“Why does that make you sad?” 

For the first time, Ron faltered in his answer. Draco panicked, were the effects of the Veritaserum running out already? Surely not. 

“I don’t know.” Ron looked thoughtful. “I think that I want to be important to you. But I don’t want that fake version of you that you present to other people.” 

Draco took a deep breath. “And how do you feel about me?” 

Ron took another pause and to Draco it felt like an eternity. 

“I like your blush,” Ron smiled to himself, “Yes, I like the way it spreads across your cheeks and to the tips of your ears. I like being the person to make you blush. I like to think that I am the only person that makes you blush that way. I like...” Ron faltered again, he looked as though he were trying to work something out in his head. “I like you, Draco.” 

Draco felt a wave of emotion rush through him. Ron liked him. He wanted to scream and dance and shout to the high heavens. His elation was cut short when he noticed Ron’s slightly vacant eyes looking at him. If only he had had the courage to talk to Ron the normal way. He guessed this was why he was a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. He needed to stop this now. To send Ron away and let the effects of the potion wear off. 

Draco was about to suggest to Ron that he take a walk around the grounds before their next lesson when the taller boy interrupted him. 

“I want to kiss you,” Ron blurted out before pushing himself forward and roughly colliding their mouths. Draco froze, this wasn’t what he thought would happen. He’d been fantasizing about Ron’s mouth for a long time, but it didn’t feel right having Ron kiss him while on Veritaserum. 

Draco was about to shove Ron away, to tell him this wasn’t a good time, when Ron pushed his warm tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco nearly groaned into Ron as their tongues curled around each other. Ron’s hand snaked into Draco’s hair, his fist closing around the blonde strands and pulling roughly. Draco noted that the sharp pain seemed to add to the heady pleasure rolling through his body. 

Ron leaned forward, pushing their bodies together as if he couldn’t quite get close enough to Draco. Heat burned between them, a groan ripping from Draco’s lips as he felt his body react to being pressed so tightly against the redheads. 

Draco was just summoning the strength to push the other boy away from him, to say that this wasn’t the time, when Ron started rocking his hips forcefully into the blondes. Tearing his mouth away from Ron’s, Darco let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine as he felt their erections grinding against each other's. Draco’s skin felt feverish, impossibly hot and cold at the same time. He felt a familiar tug of pleasure coiling in his stomach as his cock became harder than he remembers it ever being before. 

Ron’s lips descended on the pale column of his neck, his teeth nipping a trail from Draco’s ear to his collar bone. The sensation of the sharp bite of Ron’s teeth seemed to travel down through Draco’s body, all the way to the pulsating head of his engorged cock, pressed painfully against the confines of his school trousers. Just as Draco thought he might explode from the pressure, a shrill voice rang out across the tower, like a bucket of ice dropping suddenly from above. 

“What the fuck is this?”


End file.
